Гароу
Гароу(ガロウ, Garō)' '— бывший ученик Бэнга. Был изгнан из его додзе, после того, как устроил там бойню. Внешность Гароу - молодой человек с резкими чертами лица и колючими длинными белыми волосами. Не будучи особенно крупным человеком он показал себя довольно сильным и мускулистым. Он носит обтягивающую черную рубашку и брюки свободного кроя, подобно его бывшему учителю Бэнгу. Он - антагонист, его главная цель - стать самым могущественным монстром. Характер Гароу введен как злой персонаж, который ненавидет героев и отличается уверенностью в себе и мстительной натурой. Он ненавидет когда его унижают и нападет на любого, кто оскорбляет его. Он высокого мнения о себе. Он не считает других злодеев своими союзниками, истребляя их наряду с героями. Он также нападет низкоранговых героев, если он столкнется с ними. Большой аспект его личности составляет своего рода презрение к его бывшему учителю, Бэнгу, это проявляется в том, что Гароу избегает использования Кулака Горного Потока, Дробящего Камни, который он изучал в додзе. У него не было угрызений совести когда он избивал Безлицензионного Ездока, вскоре после того, как последний защитил его. Хотя Гароу - злой персонаж, у него присутствует какое - то подобие морали: он оставляет героям жизнь, чтобы в следующий раз они могли стать сильнее и сразиться с ним снова. У него также есть слабость на детей например, когда он разговаривал с ребенком в парке о героях. Когда ребенок назвал его "Мистер", Гэроу сказал ему, что он не на столько стар. Он даже нежно потрепал голову ребенка. Гароу также не причиняет невинным людям боль и уважает их мораль и честь, как видно в его сражении против Стальной Биты. Он принял обещание Стальной Биты не прибегать к насилию когда рядом его младшая сестра. В некотором смысле, Гароу можно назвать противоположностью Сайтамы. Сайтама хотел быть героем, который боролся со злодеями, а Гароу хочет быть монстром, который побеждает героев. В то время как Гароу - искусный боец, Сайтама должен был чрезвычайно упорно работать, чтобы получить его силу. История В детстве Гароу смотрел сериал "Человек Справедливость" и восхищался злодеями из теле шоу, поддерживая их и рассердившись, когда Человек Справедливость прибыл, чтобы остановить их. Он спросил своего отца, когда появится злодей, который сможет победить Человека Справедливость, но в отве услышал лишь отрицание, которое не имело смысла, поскольку он рассуждал, что монстры всегда старались изо всех сил, но всегда проигрывали в конце. Не желая принять статус-кво, Гароу решил стать самым сильным монстром и никогда не проигрывать, и изменить устоявшийся порядок вещей. Будучи взрослым, Гароу стал главным учеником Бэнга. Шесть месяцев до Супер Турнира боевых искусств, который посетил Сайтама, он решил искалечить всех учеников додзе. Он получил побои от Бэнга после чего был исключен из додзе. После своего изгнания Гароу посетил Супер Турнир, взяв с собой маску волка борца Wolfman, выведя из строя настоящего Wolfman. Гароу выиграл турнир, хотя его личность оставалась неизвестной. Сюжет Ассоциация героев Hot Pot Side Story Garou makes his first appearance at the end of a scuffle between Saitama and co with the Harsh Path Style having bumped into them on their way out after being served a harsh beating by the former. They challenged him to a battle after he refused to apologize for bumping into them. He ends up throttling them all. While pining that none of them were any good to help him on his journey to becoming a true monster, one of his beaten quarry asked who he was, to which he dramatically states he's "The Villain". Великое пророчество Арка "Из космоса" After Genos fights and easily defeats Bang's disciple, Charanko, he mentions that he had heard that the dojo was filled with skilled fighters and is surprised at the "best disciple"'s weakness. Bang reveals that the dojo used to be filled with skilled fighters until his best disciple, Garou, went on a rampage and disabled them all for life, scaring the rest away as well. Because of this, Bang expelled Garou after giving him a beating. Арка "Группировка Фубуки" During a meeting in the hero headquarters in the middle of a coalition between a large group of villains and the Hero Association. He states himself as an extremely powerful individual, able to beat every present person alone even if they gang up on him. He reveals that his presence on the location was merely to find strong opponents and to punish the cowards. After three super heroes agree on taking him down it's revealed that Garou never liked superheroes and always supported monsters because of his sympathy for their ambitions. After the flashback, he promised to become the strongest monster and change the scenario. He attacks three A-Class heroes border-lining S-Class in strength and beats up everyone present with the exception of Shicchi and Sonic as Sonic had left said meeting pre-haste. As he leaves proclaiming this was the epic intro of Garou the Human Monster, he promises to come bursting through the front door of the Heroes Association in three months time after his training journey was over. Musing perhaps he will fight King, the strongest hero in their ranks one day while out on his jaunt. He's last seen dealing with an upper A-class hero Tanktop Vegetarian in an empty alleyway, as the defeated hero threatens him of the hideous retribution that'll befall those who challenge a hero. Garou simply rebuffs him knocking him out as he states he's no good for his training. Anxious to fight a more monstrous class of Superhero.During his Hero Hunting it's been revealed that Garou has the reputation and the title of "Human Monster" within the Heroes Association, however, no one sees him as threat beside Shicchi. Арка "Охота на героев" He's later seen at night meeting with The Class-C hero License-less Rider and threatens to attack him, but not before Tanktop Vegetarian, whom Garou has beaten and spares him in last afternoon, calls his brothers exact revenge against Garou. Suddenly, Class S hero Tanktop Master appears and punches Garou, after Garou knocked out Tanktop Vegetarian. License-less Rider defends Garou from Tanktop Master's attack, but Tanktop Master knows about Garou's evil intents and the possible threat he's posing, and reaches for the finishing blow. Garou counterattacks with his special technique Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and beats Tanktop Master with ease. Tanktop Master then realizes that Garou was merely holding back. Garou then proceeds to attack all heroes present alongside License-less Rider and Charanko, the bodies of whom are found by Bang and Bomb. Garou later interrupts the conversation between three C-Class heroes and proceeds to beat them up. Afterwards he finds a kid with a catalogue containing info about the heroes. Garou asks the kid for the catalogue, but the kid refuses. Garou's interest furthers once he learned that the catalogue contained information about monsters as well. Garou ends up reading through the catalogue to find out Golden Ball's location. Garou finds Golden Ball in a bar and challenges him into a fight. Golden Ball eventually accepts and they head towards the parking lot. It is revealed that Golden Ball was putting up an act and begins the fight in the alley heading towards the parking lot. Garou dodges Golden Ball's first two attacks. Golden Ball initially believes that Garou was able to dodge them because of his hand movements and then shoots a shot that ricochets and pierces Garou's leg. Golden Ball, believing that he has the advantage now, follows up with Golden Breakout. However Garou effortlessly dodges all of them, thus refuting Golden Ball's initial thought that Garou used Golden Ball's hand movements to dodge his bullets. In a final effort, Golden Ball fires one more shot directly at Garou. Unfortunately, Garou was able to deflect and destroy it and then destroys all of the other bullets. Before Garou can attack Golden Ball, Spring Mustache appears. Spring Mustache then starts swinging in every direction forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustache then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack, but his left hand got stabbed. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustache, launching Spring Mustache into several trashcans and crates. Garou reveals that he knew about Spring Mustache's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. After the fight, he went on to target Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask by beating up a corrupt officer of the Heroes association. Saitama just happened to find a wig shop, which is directly in front of Garou. Thinking Saitama is a small fry who thinks he can make a big name by arresting him, Garou attacked Saitama, sinking his feet into the ground from the impact. Unfazed, Saitama delivered a chop of his own to Garou's nape, knocking him unconscious as he proceeded to buy a wig. Garou eventually woke up on a pile of garbage bags with a fuzzy memory. Centipede Arc Garou is later seen talking with the same kid with a catalog and asks him the whereabouts of the S-class hero Watchdog-man, with the intention of fighting him. However, their conversation is interrupted by S-City's alert about the between two demon level monsters and Metal Bat. Garou then tells the kid to run while he looks forward to fighting Metal Bat. Garou arrives to the scene just when Metal Bat is launched hundreds of meters across the city. Initially believing Metal Bat got defeated by Elder Centipede, Garou decides to go after Watchdog-man. However, Metal Bat soon gets up and begins heading back to fight Elder Centipede. This causes Garou to attack Metal Bat. Garou is later seen fighting Metal Bat on a empty city, and comments that he's disappointed that he was being unable to see Metal Bat's true strength due to the exhaustion of his fight against Elder Centipede. Metal Bat retaliates against Garou's comment with an attack, but Garou manages to dodge it. Garou is surprised by Metal Bat's persistence despite Metal Bat's numerous injuries, but insists that Metal Bat is at his limit. Suddenly, Metal Bat rushes to Garou with incredible speed. Garou still manages to avoid Metal Bat's attacks and attempts to counterattack, but Garou's attack are no longer able to faze Metal Bat either. Garou notes that Metal Bat's speed and attack power have increased drastically. Garou asks Metal Bat for the reason for this sudden increase in physical strength and Metal Bat simply explains that "It's Fightin' Spirit!". Metal Bat tells Garou to hurry up with the fight. Garou replies that he'll play for a little bit to see how long Metal Bat can keep up his fighting spirit. Garou throws a manhole cover at Metal Bat, but Metal Bat hits it back with his bat. However, Garou already managed to reach Metal Bat by the time Metal Bat followed through. Garou is then tackled by Metal Bat and launched toward the flying manhole cover. Garou manages to catch the cover and quickly launches a barrage of attacks at Metal Bat. Metal Bat tries the take the offensive, but none of his attacks connect. Garou continues to mock Metal Bat, asking him if he's going to persist until he dies. Metal Bat retorts by saying he'll fight until he wins and proceeds to initiate a killing move. Fortunately, Garou manages to fairly easily repel the attack and launch a blow to Metal Bat's chest, leaving Metal Bat laying on the ground. Garou dismisses Metal Bat and Tanktop Master as hot-blooded idiots who lack counters to anti-human martial arts. Nonetheless, Garou notes that, despite being able to repel all of Metal Bat's attacks, his bones are shaking and if Metal Bat had hit him, it would have ended ugly. Abruptly, someone shouts, "Big Brother!". Metal Bat is about to land a powerful blow on Garou, but stops because he hears his sister's voice. Garou then punches Metal Bat and comments that Metal Bat might have ended the fight if he did not stop the swing midway. Before the two could clash again, Zenko, Metal Bat's sister, jumps in the front of Metal Bat and says to Garou the fight is over because her brother promised to not fight in front of her. Though reluctant, Garou accepts and then leaves the fight to look for Watchdog-man. While leaving, Garou is being watched over by unknown monsters. They discuss that Garou could be useful. Способности Гароу был лучшим учеником Бэнга, но был вынужден покинуть додзе после того как избил всех учеников. Гароу может выяснить стиль борьбы его противника просто наблюдая за ним. Несмотря на то, что он был выгнан Бэнгом из додзе, Гароу начал собственное обучение и стал невероятно сильным, оснащенный мощным диапазоном способностей и физических качеств, Гароу сильнее многих героев из S - класса. Физические способности Быстрое Развитие навыков: Гароу в состоянии стать физически более сильным, побеждая врагов в бою и собирая боевой опыт. Эта способность была замечена, когда Гароу впервые появляется в главном офисе Героев, говоря, что для него сейчас было бы слишком сложно победить героев из S-класса, но вскоре он сможет стать более сильным, чем некоторые из Героев S-класса, таких как Мастер в майке. Огромная Сила: сила Гароу примерно на одном уровне с Героями из S-класса. Он легко избил Мастера в майке, героя S-класса, и его подручных. Он единолично победил трех героев A-класса включая Тяжелый Танк Фудоси наряду с десятками обычных бандитов. Огромная Скорость: Гароу также обладает удивительной скоростью. Он в состоянии быстро уклоняться от огромного количества пуль, выпускаемых в него сразу в разных направлений Золотым Шаром, а также чрезвычайно мощных и быстрых ударов Стальной Биты, одного из самых сильных героев S-класса. Огромная Выносливость: Гароу также обладает нечеловеческой выносливостью. Он в состоянии легко выдержать многократные атаки от Мастера Маек, некоторые из которых смогли бы убить монстров с одного удара. Однако он был отправлен в нокаут Сайтамой с одного удара в шею. Сопротивление боли: Гароу обладает нечеловеческой устойчивостью к боли, как замечено в его сражениях с Золотым Шаром Мастером в Майке. Он способен драться как будто ничего не произошло даже после получения смертельных травм которые смогут вывести из сторя или убить нормальных людей. Гароу в большенстве случаев не обращает внимание на серьезные травмы, например переломы костей во время схватки со Стальной Битой. Расширенные Чувства: Garou is able to effortlessly sense where the bullets of Golden Ball's Golden Breakout were going in the dark. He was also able to see the movements of the powerful Metal Bat attack; Savage Tornado. Стиль боя Genius Combatant: Garou is an extremely skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. He shows this ability against Tanktop Master, where he attacks his weak spots and quickly turns the table. He also shows this unique ability in his fight with Metal Bat, where he comments Metal Bats attacks are getting predictable and weird. Кулак Горного Потока, Дробящий Камни (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): боевое искусство которому Гароу научился от своего бывшего учителя, Бэнга. Оно состаит из ряда супер быстрых и сильных ударов, которые легко могут обезвредить Героя S-класса. Гароу избегает использования этого приема, если это возможно, потому что оно напоминает ему о Бэнге. Основные сражения * Гароу против Мастера в Майке * Гароу против Безлицензионного Ездока * Гароу против Золотого Шара * Гароу против Пружинящего Уса * Гароу против Стальной Биты Цитаты * "Пришло время творить зло." * "Тот, кого все любят - победит, а тот , кого все ненавидят - проиграет...Это так трагично...Я стану сильнейшим монстром и изменю устоявшийся порядок. Тогда я никому не проиграю." *''"Оставайся здесь и смотри, как я буду убивать твоих товарищей."'' *''"Если ты решил носить гордое имя героя, то будь готов повстречать злодея в любую секунду."'' Интересные факты *Гароу (餓狼, Garō) означает "Голодный Волк". Во время турнира он также носил маску волка, чтобы скрыть себя от общественности. Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Злодеи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Манга Категория:Люди Категория:Монстры Категория:Аниме